


Mafia (The Card Game!)

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Card Games, I am. Sorry, I can't write Loki Natasha or Bruce so they're all. somewhere, Mafia- Card Game, Not Canon Compliant, The teens are all Gen Z and it shows, This Is STUPID, actually i can't write any of them what am i doing, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: “The game takes place over a series of nights. The Mafia wake up, choose someone to kill, then go to sleep. The doctor wakes up, chooses someone to save, then goes to sleep. Investigator wakes up, chooses someone, blah blah, goes to sleep. Then everyone wakes up-”“The townspeople do not do anything?” Shuri asked, Peter shaking his head.“Nope, townspeople just sleep, wake up, and get killed occasionally.”“Brutal,” Shuri mumbled, MJ smiling lightly.





	Mafia (The Card Game!)

Shuri swung her feet, looking around Peter’s small room. She was there, in Queens, with T’Challa, Tony Stark, some other Avengers and Peter’s aunt May in the other room. She could hear the low murmur of conversation; she and Peter were awaiting the verdict of whether or not they could fight in the upcoming fights, or if they were still too young.

Shuri and Peter, on the other hand, were in Peter’s room with Ned and MJ, Peter’s closest friends. Ned was quizzing her on internet culture- she didn’t feel the need to tell him that Wakanda had perfectly good WiFi and that she and T’Challa had heard many people saying ‘ye ye’ instead of ‘yes’ on the streets.

Peter was upside down on the ceiling, walking around and joining in on the conversation once in a while. MJ seemed to not care- she was reading  _ ‘Pride and Prejudice,’  _ Shuri aching to start talking about it with her and getting out of the conversation she was in right now.

“Do you know  _ Star Wars? _ ” Ned asked, Shuri nodding and fidgeting her fingers on her skirt. 

“Dude, you already asked her that.” Peter said, trying to go up on his tiptoes. “I’m bored- can we play a card game?”

“Excellent idea!” Ned said excitedly, turning back to Shuri. “Do you have a favorite?  _ Don’t  _ pick fifty-card pickup- Peter wins everytime.”

“Hey!” 

“I do not have a preference,” Shuri said, her eyes darting to MJ, who was looking over her book curiously. “MJ, do you like any card games?”

“Mm, not really,” she said, her gaze going back to her book. “‘Mafia’s fun, I guess.”

“Mafia!” Ned cheered, his fists shooting into the air excitedly. Shuri looked around, feeling very out of place suddenly.

“What’s ‘Mafia?’” She asked, Ned’s arms slowly lowering.

“You’ve never played Mafia before?” Ned asked, sounding surprised. When she shook her head slowly, his jaw dropped even more, and he ran into the other room, yelling, “May! There’s an emergency!”

Peter laughed from where he was on the ceiling, MJ chuckling lightly with her nose, once again, stuck in her book. Shuri sat awkwardly on Peter’s bed, not wanting to look too prissy but also not wanting to flop herself onto Peter’s sleeping spot. She looked up at Peter, who was letting his arms flop around.

“What’s ‘Mafia?’” She repeated, MJ replying.

“It’s Ned’s favorite game. Basically, there’s a narrator, a few townspeople, a doctor, and a Mafia. The-”

“Investigator,” Peter cut in. “Can’t forget investigator.”

MJ hummed non-committedly, putting her book down on her lap and brushing her hair behind her ear.

“The game takes place over a series of nights. The Mafia wake up, choose someone to kill, then go to sleep. The doctor wakes up, chooses someone to save, then goes to sleep. Investigator wakes up, chooses someone, blah blah, goes to sleep. Then everyone wakes up-”

“The townspeople do not do anything?” Shuri asked, Peter shaking his head. 

“Nope, townspeople just sleep, wake up, and get killed occasionally.” 

“Brutal,” Shuri mumbled, MJ smiling lightly.

“Narrator comes up with a story- Peter’s our best storyteller, so he’ll probably be narrator.” She gestured to Peter, who bowed with a grunt as he fought against gravity. “The dead person reveals who they were, and, if someone has evidence of who the Mafia is, we start throwing around accusations.”

“House rule!” Peter unstuck himself from the ceiling, landing beside Shuri on the bed. “The dead person can join in the conversation, especially the next night, since they see who the Mafia is. They can’t say it explicitly, so I can’t die, see who the Mafia is, and then say that Ned did it because I saw him. You can leave hints, though.”

“What classifies as a hint?” 

“If I’m dead,” MJ explained, “and if Peter’s the Mafia, I can be like, ‘I saw a pink person go into the house of the victim.’ Peter’s favorite color is red, which is close to pink. That way, I’m not telling anyone, but I am leaving clues.” 

“Got it,” Shuri said, holding up a thumbs-up. “Are there enough people to play? Because there’s you, me, and Ned- that doesn’t give us any townspeople.”

“Oof,” Peter said matter-of-factly, counting on his fingers. “Maybe-”

“Good news!” Ned appeared back into the hallway, holding a pack of cards and grinning. “The older people are playing with us!”

Peter huffed, shrugging and standing. Shuri stood up as well, following Peter out of his room and hearing MJ follow her, closing the door.

\---

“Alright,” Peter said, sitting at the head on the table. Almost all the Avengers, including MJ, Ned, and Aunt May and excluding Bruce, Loki and Natasha looked back at him, waiting patiently. He, MJ, and Ned had already explained all the rules to the game, and everyone seemed to understand. “Everyone go to sleep- just put your heads down,” He said, T’Challa, Shuri, and Thor all nodding before closing their eyes and hanging their heads. “Mafia, wake up!”

Tony and Thor lifted their heads, Peter’s grin growing and stifling his laugh. Tony looked vaguely uncomfortable- his arm was almost touching Ned’s. 

“Mafia, who do you want to kill?” Peter asked, suddenly gasping. “Oh! I forgot- the doctor and the investigator can do things to themselves, but Mafia can’t kill themselves.” Tony, with a concerned look towards Peter, looked around and eventually pointed at MJ, Thor looking slightly scandalized but agreeing with him. Peter held back another snicker, clearing his throat. “Alright, Mafia, go sleep.” Both their heads went back down, and Peter shifted slightly in his chair. “Doctor, please wake up.”

Aunt May’s head went up, looking around at every person before pointing at T’Challa before Peter could finish his sentence. “Thanks, doctor- get some beauty rest.”

T’Challa chuckled at that, and Aunt May smiled as her head went back down.

“Investigator, please wake up.” 

Shuri looked up, looking hesitant. Peter smiled at her, and he said his line before she slowly pointed at MJ, her head tilting. Peter shook his head, and she silently groaned before her head went back down.

“Everyone, wake up!” He said, everyone’s heads raising at the same time. “All right. So, MJ was reading-” MJ groaned, her head thunking on the table. “And suddenly, her book spat acid at her!”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky muttered, Steve chuckling. Peter bounced in his seat, thinking up the next part of his story. 

“The doctor couldn’t save her- T’Challa had tripped and scraped his knee, and so she was in Wakanda.”

“Aww, poor you,” Shuri teased, T’Challa pushing her lightly away. “Is your knee all better?”

“Hush,” He replied, Shuri giggling. 

“The investigator thought MJ did it to herself-”

“Yikes,” Ned said loudly, Peter’s nose scrunching.

“But she didn’t. The Mafia is still out there.”

“I was a townsperson, so screw you, Mafia,” MJ said, throwing her card in the middle of the table. 

“Any accusations?” Peter asked, everyone looking around and shaking their heads. “All right, then go t’ sleep!”

MJ’s head stayed up, and once she saw Tony and Thor lift their heads at the call for the Mafia, she gasped,

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me!” 

Everyone laughed, MJ’s open mouth quirking into a smile at the corners. She shook her head, massaging the bridge of her nose. 

Once everyone was quiet again, Tony let Thor pick their victim- he chose Steve, Tony smirking devilishly. 

Aunt May chose to save Ned, and Shuri very nearly chose Tony before pointing at Bucky, Peter shaking his head and Shuri running her hands over her face exasperatedly. 

“Wake up!” Peter called, making eye contact with Steve. “Steve was-”

“Oh no,” Steve groaned, Bucky smiling from beside him. 

“Steve was in his room, watching 70’s TV,” Peter said, Steve looking wholly confused. “Then, in the middle of an particularly riveting episode of  _ That 70’s Show,  _ his bed opened like in the Freddie Kruger movies and strangled him.”

“Sucks,” Tony said, Steve glaring at him and throwing his card in the middle of the table.

“I was a townsperson as well.”

“Ned was sick with whooping cough-” He broke off to go “whoop!” With MJ and Ned, everyone else looking confused. “- and the investigator was looking at Bucky’s concerning internet history."

Steve and T’Challa laughed, Bucky rolling his eyes but also smiling.

“Good one, kid,” He said, Peter grinning back at him.

“Any accusations?”

“I blame-” Steve started, then re-thought. “Never mind.”

“Go sleep, then,” Peter said, MJ picking at her fingernails. “Mafia, wake-”

“Dammit!” Steve yelled, Tony silently laughing. “I can’t believe you!”

“ _ Betrayal _ ,” Shuri muttered, the teens all laughing. 

“May I remind the Mafia that, since there’s two of you, you both can make a kill,” Peter said, Tony and Thor holding up thumbs-up and pointing at Bucky and May respectively. “Okay, go sleep- doctor, please wake up.”

May did a smart thing and pointed at herself, and Shuri chose Ned to investigate.

“Everyone, wake up!” Peter said, folding his hands together. “Unfortunately, there’s been a double hit. Bucky and Aunt May were talking about letting Peter join the Avengers for real-”

“Absolutely not,” May replied, Peter holding back his laugh as he continued.

“That was your mistake! Suddenly, they were both stabbed in the back. However, May was told by her doctor to bring a stab-proof vest, which saved her life. Bucky, however, died.”

“Look at me go!” May cheered, Bucky bitterly throwing his card into the center of the table. “Sorry, Bucky.”

“It’s alright, ma’am- it’s just a game.” 

Aunt May leaned over the table, patting Bucky on the arm affectionately. Bucky flopped back into his chair, but smiled kindly at her. 

“Any accusations?”

“I saw someone with a salt and pepper sticker enter the victims meeting place,” Steve said, multiple people humming around the table.

“I say it’s Shuri,” Ned said, Shuri’s jaw dropping as she looked at Ned in betrayal. 

“Why so?” Peter asked, Shuri scoffing and falling back in her chair.

“That’s what  _ I  _ would like to know. I do not own anything white and grey!” 

“She hasn’t said anything!” Ned said, his arms going up in the air to help explain. “She just kinda… is there.”

“No one else has really said anything,” MJ pointed out, the table agreeing with her. The air seemed tense, Peter’s smile widening.

“Oh, this is  _ good,”  _ he said quietly, MJ and Ned nodding in agreement. “So, what do we think? Is Shuri in the Mafia? Raise your hand if yes.”

Ned and T’Challa’s hands went up, Shuri punching T’Challa in the arm with a angry noise. 

“Well, majority rules,” Peter shrugged. “Shuri is off the hook.”

“Thank  _ God,”  _ she muttered, her head dropping in preparation.

“Any others?” Peter asked, the table staying quiet. “A’right, then. Everyone go to sleep.”

At the call for the Mafia, Tony picked May. Thor looked  _ extremely  _ scandalized, but agreed anyway and put his head down once Peter told him too. May chose T’Challa to save, and Shuri picked Thor, holding back her giggles at what she thought was a dumb choice.

“Awaken!” Peter said, the rest of the game players raising their heads. “T’Challa skinned his knee again-”

“Brother!” Shuri gasped, T’Challa rolling his eyes. 

“-and he called May for help. However, on her way there, her plane crashed!”

“Shoot!” May snapped her fingers, sighing in disappointment. 

“However! When the investigator looked through the damage, they found…” Peter paused for dramatic effect, Ned drumming on the table. “A hammer!”

“It’s  _ Thor?!”  _ Multiple people gasped at once, Thor laughing and patting his hand on the table. Tony did his part to look shocked.

“There’s still one more person in the Mafia, other than Thor!” Peter said once the uproar died down. 

“And I was the doctor,” May said, tossing her card in the center of the table. “Sorry for dying.”

“Sorry for killing you, Miss Parker,” Thor said, May waving him off.

“Any other accusations? We have one more Mafia, but… three? Three more survivors?” May nodded, reaching behind herself to grab a pen and paper, pushing them over to Peter. “Thanks. Should’ve had that at the beginning.” Peter quickly scribbled down names, crossing out everyone who was out of the game.

“I think it’s T’Challa,” Shuri said, T’Challa looking insulted but not surprised. 

“What evidence do you have?” Peter asked, Shuri shrugging.

“He is my brother. Must I say any more?”

“That’s valid,” MJ said, the teens agreeing with her. 

“Do you have any evidence for your innocence?” Peter asked, T’Challa shaking his head. “Alright. Raise your hand if you think T’Challa’s in the Mafia!” Peter said, Tony’s, Shuri’s, and, eventually, Ned’s hands raising. “Majority rules- T’Challa, you’re now dead; were you in the Mafia?”

“No,” T’Challa said simply, throwing down his townsperson card. Ned and Shuri groaned in disappointment, Tony sitting in his seat calmly.

“Any other accusations?” Peter asked once he crossed out T’Challa’s name.

“Tony!” Ned said, Shuri agreeing with him. “It’s totally Tony!"

“What?” Tony asked, his acting skills really coming into play. “Come on, guys-”

“Tony, Tony,” Shuri started chanting, lightly banging her fists on the table. 

“Any claims for innocence, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, Tony raising an eyebrow. 

“Any claims for my guilt?” He replied, MJ’s jaw dropping as her hands went up to her head, her fingers burying in her hair. 

“We’ve gone through everyone else!” Shuri argued.

“Yeah!” Ned said, Shuri returning to her chant. 

“Everyone in-” Peter started to say, everyone’s hands flying up. “Mister Stark?”

Tony put down his Mafia card, the teens all cheering loudly as the others also cheered, albeit much more quietly. May got Peter to sit back down, T’Challa having to do the same to Shuri. Ned just seated himself, his smile glowing. 

Peter collected all the cards, shuffling them to the best of his ability.

“Wanna play again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is STUPID but it makes me happy (somewhat)
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I would love if you left a comment or a kudos! 
> 
> My tumblr is @jeremyheereprotectionsquad !!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
